Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil/Transcript
(The ovie starts at the Crash site of big machine, several Empire ships search around for survivors) *(Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, and Red Eye searched around) *'Zelok': my lords, we found the Armada prince, but heres a problem. (Throws the body of Prince Vrak, Barranco holds the body) And who survives were us empire and all of us empire members. Except for Robo riders, Warstar Armada, and the King of ice, including his team. But Vrak is mostly gone. *'Barranco': He seems to be dead (sigh and throws the body away) Vrak was my best friend, his father is even the best other evil friend, and he belonged to me. I just hope that Hades can help his evil plans have a nice way for evil. *'Chef Cohon': Do you know what else, we are out of teleportation cells, they already exploded after the death of that different technology like robot's defeat! *'Barranco': That means we would never return to the moon. *(Khyber's Ship arrives) *(Khyber gets out to his ship) *'Barranco': Thanks for helping us, Khyper. *'Khyper': No problem. Bring the body of Prince Vrak to my ship for surgery level. *'Barranco': You got it. *(Vilgax got out of the Big Machine) *'Vilgax': I'm here to help. *'Barranco': Good. Vilgax come with us. *'Vilgax': Right. *(At Khyber's ship) *'Bowser': Hey, Barranco. How are you gonna revieve him. *'Barranco': Don't worry people revieve some bad guys in a robot suit just like from star wars so now I'm gonna revieve him as a robot with empire technology. *(Soon Prince Vrak was on a robot suit with mechanacil hands,dark boots,a cape,an air tank on his back,and a helmet as Prince Vrak was revieved) *'Barranco': Welcome back, Vrak thanks to me that I revieve you in a robot suit with Empire Technology,you are now my new hechmen to serve me, and here is your plunger as a weapon to attack, a blaster with lazer beams, and a jet pack. *'Vrak': Too bad the warstar armada died to me. *(Sudennly, Khyber's ship crashed down, letting the empire leaders, Vrak and vilgax escape the ship) *'Barranco': Dang nab it! Khyber is dead, including his ship. (Sees a helicopter) *'Pilot'; I did it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *'Barranco': GRRR!!!!! YOU'LL...(Holds a laser blaster)...PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (About to destroy the Pilot's helicopter, but some laser beam blowed it up) Did i really killed the pilot and his so called helicopter that quick? *'King Pig': What the crap are you talking about, it was probably that some kind of ship above the sky. *(The Empire lords see a pirate collisius) *'Barranco': Well thank goodness that ship successfully destroyed the pilot and his helicopter for murdering Khyber and his ship. *(Several Space pirates approached, then Ridley approached) *'Ridley': I am Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates. Surely I let them use this collisius sucessfully destoryed that helicopter for destroying one of your friend's ships for not letting your evil plans return. *'Barranco': Well how woul you like to join the empire. *'Ridley': i will, if you let me become an Empire lord. *'Barranco': Sure i think. *(Subtitle: Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics The Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil) *(Scene switches to the moon's interior the rest of the empire were continuing their job, they heard something somehow. They got inside, and surprise that the mothership and the rest of the empire fleet are approaching) *'Argan': The lords have return. *'Spot': After all these months. *(5 empire lords got out of the hang of destruction) *'Barranco': Meet your new empire lord, Ridley. *'Empire': (Cheered and proud) *'Ridley': Thank you all. Now here are some new troops. (Several space pirates come out of each collisus) Those guys will help us let evil have victory over our hands. *(At the park) *(Subtitle: 5 months later) *'Gumball': I actually missed the empire. *'Mordecai': How come? *'Darwin': There were our favorite enemies, now the show can't continue. *'Mordecai': Yeah, you're right. *'Nate': Come on guys. Think about what they've done to us. *(While Nate was talking, Mordecai notices an Empire Submarine Carrier) *'Gumball': What do you mean you can't let the empire be in shows anymore, the c.n council gave the empire a promotion to be the main antagonists of each regular series. *'Zim': Hey Nate, since when is the last time me and Gumball were betrayed by Benson? *'Gumball': Oh, yeah that. Yeah, we did. Category:Transcripts